Not My Time
by KuroSensei
Summary: Envy is a young exorcist of the 21st century who is almost killed by an akuma. Now he's put to the test to see if a 21st century boy can live the life of an 19th century exorcist and survive! // Mystery/Angst // Rated 'T' For Gore
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Not My Time – Prologue**

'W- Where Am I?'

An eerie atmosphere owned this particular night as the moon cast it's soft glow upon the forest. Tall trees littered the area with barks that had stood tall throughout the ages. Botched shadows littered the ground proving the patterns of leaves as a boy no older than seventeen lay in the centre of a clearing, splayed out on the ground like he'd been tossed there like a lifeless doll.

'A forest...'

His almost silver skin glittered against the glow of the moon as several scratches and bruises marred the soft surface that should be his skin. Blood ran down the left side of his face and merged into his long, splayed-out blood-stained snowy white hair while dulled emerald orbs looked up at the sky.

He wore a uniform that's top half had been long-since lost, leaving his scarred and bloodied chest out in the open, while his legs were clad with torn black jeans. He had knee-high bots on as well, also scuffed up, that had a few straps on them, here and there, as well as large sips on the insides. The outsides were decorated with one big white cross per black boot.

'W- Who am I?'

"Nnng" He moaned out in pain as the boy slowly moved his body to laying on his left side, all the while gripping the sheath of a katana tightly in his left hand. He then rolled completely onto his stomach ("Ng!") before he began to slowly (and painfully) move his limbs in order to be in a position ready to move himself onto all fours. His breathing was laboured from the previous fight he'd suffered as well, making it even harder to do the simple task of getting up.

_Emerald eyes opened wide in panic is a large blast began to form in front of a massive humanoid beast in what looked like navy blue armour. A level 3 akuma, it was._

"_Duck!!" He yelled out as he pushed himself up, no matter the injuries he'd sustained, and dove in between the blast that was aimed for one of his trusted comrades: a finder he'd grown to like a lot. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Eyes as wide as saucers, unimaginable pain took over his body as the blast hit him dead in the chest, obliterating the coat of his uniform almost instantly as it burned into his chest. Blood sprayed from his mouth as the blast seemed to melt into his pale skin before it finally vanished, making him fall and cough up some more of the red substance, clutching his inactivated sheath in his left hand._

"_Envy!!" He heard that finder yell in worry as he fell to his knees, having lost almost all of his energy in deflecting the blast with his body. It was a good thing, at least, that it didn't contain the akuma poison..._

"_Please... Run..." He muttered before falling forward and collapsing finally, his eyes blurring in and out of vision as he now began to struggle to even stay conscious, let alone move. He was so out of it he hardly felt a gun aimed at his head; it was the akuma's weapon. This was was probably infected with the poison, too... shame, he was looking forward to returning home and trying to beat General Mantra at a game of chess... How cruel life was._

"_Envy!" The finder woman wiled as he felt the akuma laugh. He let out a breathless chuckle as well. 'Foolish girl... why don't you run?' He asked himself as he heard the click of the gun go off and something enter his head at a rapid speed. The last words he heard, even after he was supposed to stop functioning, were very clear, making his body smile, despite it already being dead._

"_Goodbye, Exorcist."_

'I remember... I'm an exorcist... Envy Culus...'

Blood dripped from his lip as he slowly began to manoeuvre himself up into a kneeling position ("Nnnnnnnng!!"), almost collapsing back to the ground a few times before finally succeeding. With a loud groan of pain, he pushed himself into a sitting position; his legs folded under his bottom as he did this. "Ah- Ah! Ng... Hah-uh hah-uh... ah..."

His head rolled back for him to look up at the moon again and a weak smile fell onto his cold, almost blue lips, before he coughed up some blood again, letting it dribble down his chin as he stay in his position. 'It's almost as if I'm kneeling to 'god'' He thought as he let out a dry laugh, before choking a bit on the blood on his throat, 'How pathetic...'

"Ah!" He inhaled a sharp breath as he keeled himself over so he faced the ground again, his right hand holding him up from completely collapsing as he coughed out a fair bit of blood onto the now maroon-stained soil. The clearing looked familiar, he mused, it was like the one where he'd train back at the order.

Another dry chuckle escaped his throat as he voice the thought that popped to mind when he realised something was very off about his situation. "Hah- Why... aren't I dead... yet? Ng!" He coughed out some more blood before collapsing onto his elbow and breathing heavier than before.

With all the strength he could muster, he forced himself to sit up again, panting heavily ("Nnng-ah!") in the process.

'I should be dead... Hn, is this heaven? No... Hell? No... Limbo? ...Maybe'

Another dry chuckle fell from his throat as he heard some voice in the distance. He didn't care, it was probably someone to truly finish him off. In fact, he hoped it was... he just wanted to end it all, finally.

"Hah-ack! Koh! Koh!" He coughed up some more of the liquid as he gripped the tree by his right and with everything he had, pulled himself into a standing position. He fell against the tree with a 'thud' almost as soon as he stood ("Ng-ah!") before he let loose another coughing fit, barely covering it with his left hand... which still gripped Tenmeisaya in a death grip. The sheath was precious to him, it was the only thing he lived for, anyway.

'No... What am I thinking? I'm still alive... Who saved me? Hn... Who knows...?'

"Hah- Koh! Koh-ack!" He coughed again, before moving to take a step forward: all he managed to do was fall forward and crash against the ground ("NGAH!!") with a heavy 'thud!'. His breathing was now extremely heavy as he felt his vision blurring heavily. In. Out. In. Out.

"Oh my... Lavi!" He heard a medium-toned and very refined voice reach his ears (obviously male) before he finally let out a final conscious breath and blacked out from reality, with one final thought on his mind as he did so:

'It's about time... it ended...'

* * *

**A/N: **Tehe, I finally release another fic after declaring Trapped Soul finished ^.^ Yes, this one has an OC as a main character, so shoot me, but it's highly relevant to the story, since he's gotta be an OC IF IT'S A GUY FROM OVER 100 YEARS IN THE FUTURE! What's better? One canon character in the future with a bunch of OCs or one OC in the past with a bunch of canons? I'd say the latter, yes?

Well this may be a potential yaoi, may not, who knows? Right now it's not though, but that's just a warning incase I decide to pair him with Kanda or something... *sweat drop* Ok, maybe not so much Kanda (as hot as he is, Kanda's just too bitchy), but still... actually who knows? But right now consider this story to be in the action phase, no relationships what-so-ever. I'll warn you in the future if relationships are going to be placed and stuff.

Hm... what else? Oh, I didn't mention the finder-girl's name because she isn't my character ^.^ The 'future' time is based off the time of the RPG site 'Beyond Good and Evil' where Envy is one of the exorcists on there with a level 2 weapon. I also play Alaric Diederich, the Desires of Noah, and Korte Mantra, a very stern female exorcist. ^.^ So contact me on there if yu want to~ All ya gotta do is search '-man RPG' in google and it's on the first page- that's how I found it.

Well, that aside, I hope you enjoy the story~! I'm so happy to have my muse back!

~ Endavi


	2. 1: Waking From Death

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 1 – Waking From Death**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The first thing that registered in his mind was a constant beeping noise, liked a heart monitor or an alarm clock going off... no, it was too steady for an alarm clock. Too constant, too. Having hearing be the only thing in function at the moment in time, he counted that it seemed to beat twice a second, never going out of tune.

The second thing at returned to him was the sense of feeling. At first he felt the light sensation of something warm and comfortable(ish) below him, before he registered that he must have been wearing some loose kind of clothing. Strange, he would've half-expected that paper-thin dress hospital patients wore.

He then registered that there was a warm blanket over him, and a stiff yet comfortable pillow under his head. That was when the pain feeling kicked in. His heart was throbbing in pain, there was something covering his eyes and the top half of his head, as well as several bandages over the majority over his body. His head throbbed just as bad as his chest, as did his eyes- wait, what happened to his eyes? Oh, it doesn't matter.

His breathing got a bit more laboured as he tightened his grip on the bed- that was the third thing to return: his movement. He felt the beeping begin to increase with the thumping of his heart as he broke into a sweated panic. He was in pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! It hurts!

He gritted his teeth as he tasted a vile taste in his mouth, probably some kind of medicine or something. That was when he realised that he had a few drips attached to him and such.

"Someone! Quick!" He heard a woman's voice shout as he attempted to raise his hands, in order to moan out in pain and let them drop, "He's waking up! Sedate him or something!"

'Where am I? The Black Order? Hn, doubt it, the technology feels like a normal hospital... maybe an underpaid normal hospital. No... more like an underpaid hospital from the 60s. Hm, yes, that fits it better.' He thought as he began to calm his breathing and try and force his body to calm down. He was hyperventilating, and that was not good if you were in a situation like his. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A light sigh of relief fell from his lips as he heard the heart monitor steady to a calm two-beeps-a-second noise before he loud out a light grunt of pain and turned his throbbing head in the (hopefully) direction of the door. The bandages around his eyes completely constricted his view, but he wasn't deaf. He defintely heard at least three people step into the room.

Tap. Tap-Tap-Tap. Tap-Tap.

'Hm... three people.' He thought as he was breathing through his mouth, trying to steady himself still as his snowy hair lay splayed out on the pillow. The strange sickle-like scar on his right cheek was throbbing too, and something was defintely over it. He probably went and made it bleed again, since th damn thing never closed up (that was his fault, he always kept peeling away the scabs).

"Is he alright?" That same voice he heard from before reached his ears. He would've blinked in confusion if he could, so he just settled for inhaling and exhaling a rather deep breath (making him wince at the pain in his lungs as a result).

"Surprisingly yes, I think he managed to calm his own heart down or something." He heard an unknown deep female's voice reach his ears and cringed a bit. That woman sounded... scary, if that tone said anything. He wouldn't be surprised if it were a nun: they were always like that... well, to him, anyway. Then again, that's the impression he got from that English orphanage.

"Really?" The third voice, also male, asked. It was much higher than that other male's voice and it held an obvious American accent to it. If that bastard was an akuma, he swore-- His eyes widened under shut eyelids under the bandage over the top half of his head as he flexed his left hand. It was empty and he knew it. Where on earth was Tenmeisaya?!

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

"His heart's speeding up again!" The nun-nurse-woman said in a panicked voice as the silver-haired boy let out a few choked coughs, gaining all of their attention as he forced himself to calm down again. That noise was starting to get on his nerves, so he wouldn't want it to become even _more _frequentthan it had to be.

"And it stopped..." He heard the high-voice male say in a voice that sounded like it was obvious, yet surprising at the same time. He usually called this the 'dead-pan' voice or something, since it basically was stating the obvious. Hm, that doesn't even make sense.

"T- Tenmei- saya... W- Where's T-Tenmeisaya...?" He finally managed to choke out, gaining everyone's attention. He sucked in another breath before repeating more firmly, "W- Where's my sheath? Where's T- Tenmeisay- ah!" Envy suddenly grit his teeth in pain as he began to cough again and spat a bit of blood, before he slowly began to move his left hand up to his face. He wanted to see.

Meanwhile, he heard the nun-nurse-scary person seemingly shocked, while the high-voice male was snickering or something and the third male kept quiet. Probably shocked as well. 'Not surprising... after all, I just asked where my freaking katana _sheath _was...' He though before sucking a rather deep breath (and wincing again at the pain in his lungs), before swiftly moving his arm up to his face and pulling off the bandages roughly. He eyes felt a lot better now that the sun was hitting them.

The sun? He was probably near a window then.

When he cracked open his eyes, the first thing he saw was white. White, white and more god damned white. After opening them a little more, however, the white soon turned into greys and other coloured splotches. These soon evolved into blurry items before, after about half a minute of determination (and batting away the nurse with his still raised left hand) he could finally survey his settings.

The first thing he noticed was, simply, this was a joint infirmary. It reminded him a lot of the Order's own, only they were a lot more advanced. The walls were painted a nice live green colour and the floor was a grey tiling pattern that fell across the room. He was closest to the door, it seemed, and there was a window on the other side of the room, wide open ('Knew it'). A few of the other beds were occupied with patients getting bandaged and what-not, plus a fair few were asleep, and then he turned in order to see the scariest face in the world.

He paled greatly (if possible) before putting the kindest face he could and giving a weak smile.

"Gomen." He choked out with a strained look on his young features, before he looked past her to see two men.

The one currently beaming him a smile had short, spiked red hair that seemed to lean in the right direction (from his angle) and an eye patch of all things covered his left eye. The other eye was a similar shade of emerald to his, and he had a long red scarf around his neck. The spiked hair was held up by a black bandanna of sorts, too.

He had a loosely fitting black and red-themed jacket on that he recognised resembled his own, and the red cross on his chest gave away the fact the guy was an exorcist. 'Weird, I've never seen around the Order before... maybe he's new?' Envy asked himself as he noticed the rest of the guy's outfit practically screamed 'pirate cosplay', forcing him to look at the guy next to him.

This guy was slightly taller with spiked black hair and pointed ears (Elf much?). There was a thick tuft of white hair going over his pointed face and he could've sworn the guy was wearing lipstick.

A long black and red-themed cloak hung over him as Envy let out a choked sigh. Were they kidding? Now this new guy looked like he was a vampire cosplay. Was it cosplay season in the order or something? Hm, he'd have to go talk to Desiree about this.

"So... you speak Japanese?" The redhead suddenly asked with a wide grin as he popped up next to the albino's bed, making him cringe a bit, before curtly nodding, sneering a bit in the pain of his practically everything. That was when he felt something wet going down his cheek.

"Huh?" He asked himself as he used his left hand to wipe away what he supposed was a tear and move it into view, before his eyes widened in shock. Why on earth were his eyes bleeding?!

Almost as if in cue, blood began to slowly seem from both of his eyes as his vision began to waver again, and his breathing grew into a heavy pant. Suddenly something felt like it pierced his heart and he arched his back in severe pain as a result, letting out a silent scream as a result.

"_Envy!!"_

The memory was still dead clear in his mind with the finder yelling out his name in worry as he sagged back to the mattress, eyes wide. He failed to notice the purely shocked looks on the two exorcists' faces as he fell from consciousness once more, barely registering someone tugging the blanket from beneath him in order to put it back over his form again.

It had been a week since they finally discharged him from constantly having to lay in that bed. He was relieved, though he refused to report the... abnormality of his eyes bleeding. He stood in a room that was not his, yet at the same time it was, as he stared at his reflection in the cracked stain glass window. He had a small bed laying by the wall and a small dresser as well. The room was made from brick and held a depressing feel to it, but he didn't mind. He'd requested this particular place, since his room was apparently someone else's. As confusing as it was, this room was still good enough.

His long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck as his whole right side of his face was completely covered with bandages, as well as his forehead. He wore a loose-fitting old-style long button-up shirt that was hanging open, showing the heavily bandaged torso to the reflection. A puffy bandage-thing was taped to his left cheek and a few band-aids littered his exposed areas. He had a bandage around his neck and over his right shoulder too.

His right arm, hand included, was completely wrapped in white bandages, as were a few areas of his left arm. His legs also had a few bandages and his left leg was in a cast. This explained why he was currently on crutches.

His bangs hung over his face as he unsteadily raised his left hand and wiped away a blood tear that fell. It had almost stopped now, but there was the occasional blood tear that popped up. Probably some internal bleeding in the skull or something, not that he'd be surprised. 'I took an attack from an akuma to the skull after all...'

All of this still didn't explain his current, true predicament. He was alive and well... nearly 100 years before he was even supposed to be born. The only thing actually familiar here was Tenmeisaya, which was still, thankfully, compatible with him. This brought up the fact he was going to be instated as an 18th century exorcist pretty soon, if not already, but since he's kind of beat up right now, it'd be pretty stupid for him to leave the tower.

He sighed.

He was used to almost nothing here. No computers, mobile phones or even cars. Unfortunately they weren't invented until later. No planes, no nothing he was familiar with. He didn't even have his dysfunctional golem named Buttmunch, the one that only seemed to respond to Japanese. He wouldn't verbally admit it, but he missed the things just as much as the rest of his life _he hadn't technically lived yet._ So this brings the question to mind: why was he here?

He had no idea. All he wanted was to go back to the 21st century, sit on his laptop on the roof and type away for hours to pass the night away, or talk to the old man in the church hall at 3am. He couldn't even do that, after all the guy wouldn't even be a foetus for another what? 25 years at least? 'Ugh... so confusing...'

No, instead he had an almost medieval room, an obedient golem that had no personality and a life where he knew no one here- oh, did he mention he was fucking crippled? Ugh, things sure went downhill alright.

Who knows? Maybe he'll be killed back in this time and stories of him will be told to him when he arrived at the order or something. The thought made him chuckle as he finally peered past the reflection down onto the considerably younger forest he'd grown to love through his life. Even his forest wasn't the same.

'Chhhhhhhhhhhh' He heard sounded from behind him as he lifted his head and turned his emerald orbs to face that stupid black ball of a 'golem', though it was just a flying piece of junk to him. It then opened it's mouth and the projected image of the man Envy had come to recognise as Komui Lee (he was pretty famous in his time, which was kind of now), smiling happily with some ridiculous rabbit mug in his hands. Envy just gave him an emotionless stare, waiting for him to be given his orders.

"Envy, my boy~ How are you? Getting better I hope~~" He suddenly _almost _sang out, making a small bead of sweat roll down his face from the sheer typicality of it. All through the month he'd been aware of this guy's presence, he'd been jumping into his life with the most bipolar attitude. First he'd be all scary if Envy even went to touch his 'Lenalee's' shoulder or hand, then he'd be all cutesy and happy five seconds later. Envy failed to understand how he ticked, but he let it slide, after all, he could tell when something was beyond repair.

"OH~! I was calling to ask if you've talk to Lavi lately~~ I asked him to come help my test out a new serum I made to make your hair grow longer~!" The man whined before making a squeamish movement in his position, almost like he needed to go to the bathroom. Envy just frowned in response and shook his head.

"Aw, such a shame~~ If he comes by let him know I want to see him, ok? Thanks, you're an angel~~" He said before the connection cut off, making the boy let out a heavy sigh as the flying piece of junk closed it's mouth and just kept flying up and down. Envy glared at it before he turned back to the window with a sigh and pressed his forehead against it with a light wince. It was cold.

Another thing he missed about where he was supposed to be: central fucking heating.

"So... so cold..." He muttered under his breath as he used his free arm to wrap around his mildly exposed chest with a shiver as he looked out onto the snow outside.

'I just want to go home...'

* * *

**A/N: **Voila~~ Another chapter of 'Not My Time' is here~~~~~~~!!!!!!! It's fun to write~ tehe. Well 'gomen' means sorry if you care X3 And I hpe you like it so far! Yes, it's all in Envy's POV, so it'll hardly jump to someone else's unless necessary for plot~~~ Now please fav and review, because it always makes me happeh!!!!!

~ Endavi


	3. 2: Lullaby

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 2 – Lullaby**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap-Tap. Tap.

An uneven tapping sound echoed throughout the hall as Envy walked (as best he could with crutches) down it, calmly humming a small tune he'd heard a Noah sing once. It was a stupid song, and said to be centuries old, but it was just one of those songs that stuck in one's mind no matter what you did to get rid of it. Unfortunately he spoke Japanese as well, so the words stuck even harder than normal.

"Sennen... ko ha... sagashiteru..." He softly sang, his voice only cracking at a whisper level as his emerald orbs glanced over the large oak doors that lead to the forth floor's church; they were a lot alike to the ones back in his time. It looks like they weren't kidding when they said they based it on the old order, since this place was so closely designed to his home he could easily navigate it blindfolded. Even the number of stairs were the same.

"Daijina... hatto... sagashiteru..." He suddenly stopped in his tracks to cough a bit, before wiping his mouth lightly and ghosting his fingers over the single patch that covered his left eye. He'd been told that in a week they'd send him on his first mission, which relieved him to an extent... though he'd still rather be in his own time, than anything else.

"Anata wa atari..." He hummed out again as he began to walk back down the corridor, a small smile etched onto his face as he clearly remembered the Noah of Desires dancing around him, singing that song with a look of innocent glee in his eyes- though the boy was anything but innocent, he later found out.

"Tachikami yo..."

---

"Good morning Envy, how are you?" He heard a chirpy voice ask from his left as he'd just calmly stepped from his room, the bags under his eyes very evident now that his eye patch was gone as he yawned lightly, before giving the girl a light wave in greeting as she walked over to him with a smile.

Her hair was short and choppy, and she didn't seem to have innocence on her at the time being, making the boy sigh lightly. He'd been doing some research lately and became aware that the event matched up, meaning he knew exactly what was going to happen. He'd tell them, but every-time he opened his mouth to do so, it just shuts again. It's like some force is preventing him from disturbing the past.

"Hello Lenalee-san, I'm alright. How about you?" He asked politely as they began to walk towards the cafeteria's direction. He was still holding a slight limp in his step, since broken legs weren't fast to heal, if they ever truly did.

In words of time, Envy had been in the late 19th century now for three months and thirteen days, and had slept on abut a quarter of the nights presented to him. Envy feared his dreams, the terror they beheld... frightened him to no end, so as a result he hardly slept... no, he hardly dared to sleep. He always pushed his limits until fatigue won and he'd be whisked into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Envy sighed a bit, before smiling kindly at Lenalee again as they turned a corner. The sight in front of them was shocking, yes, but unexpected? No, not really.

Because right now, in the middle of the hall, lay a tall feminine man Envy had learned was named Kanda Yu (he'd also learnt to keep a distance from said Kanda Yu) and a slightly small albino moyashi of a boy who was, according to Lavi and the rest, named Allen Walker... well back on point, they were currently wresting like a pair of five-year-old children in the middle of the hall.

Let's just say 'anime-style sweat-drop' doesn't cut it for the typicality of the situation.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Lenalee suddenly yelled from beside the male (of whom she was completely oblivious, as was everyone else, to the fact he was born in the late 20th century... defintely over 100 years after she was born) before storming down to the two and unceremoniously peeling them apart from each other. Envy just let out a light sigh and rubbing the side of his temples with both hands in annoyance.

"I'm going to go ahead to the cafeteria." The long silver-haired boy said with a calm, gentlemanly English tone to his voice before he limped by the others and began to head towards the cafeteria and turned the corner.

When the boy was gone, Lenalee and Allen both cast confused looks down the hall where he'd gone too, before the boy faced the girl with a slightly perplexed expression and said, seeming to read her thoughts exactly, too, "Is it just me, or did he seem a little... transparent just then?"

Kanda, however, didn't care and just stalked after Envy; he wanted his soba, after all.

---

"_You can play the piano?" A young, deep red-haired boy asked as he sat at a grand piano, though he was facing into a tall girl's direction. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, and her eyes were the same emerald as Envy's as she chuckled and nodded._

"_Of course. Why? You want to learn?" She asked with that smile as the boy poked out his tongue and nodded afterwards._

"_Yeah-huh! I want to show off to mum and dad and say I can play two instruments!" The boy said in a giddy tone as the girl chuckled kindly at him._

"_Alright Envy, watch and learn,"_

"A piano?" The boy asked himself as he entered a, what looked like, abandoned old room with what was, indeed, an old-fashioned grand piano sitting, gathering dust in the corner. Blinking in confusion, the boy calmly strode over to the contraption only to discover it was actually an old organ or sorts, meaning this must have been the organ that was the predecessor to the current one.

Just as he was about to lift up the cloth on the contraption, a voice interrupted his thoughts from behind.

"You like the piano?" It was a high, English boy's voice that made a small smile come onto Envy's face. It was the voice of one of this morning's 'immature boys', Allen Walker. Surprisingly, when not around the others, the boy could make good company. They both knew the opposing wore a mask, but neither asked about it, making things... comfortable for them. Why? No idea.

"Yeah, I used to play it." Envy said before turning to Allen to match the boy's fake smile with his own, and chuckled lightly to add to the effect of his deeper voice rung in the room, "Why do you ask?"

A pained look passed on the boy's face as his eyes were suddenly shadowed over by choppy silver locks, before he looked up with a bright smile, as if silently rivalling Envy's own false happiness, while at the same time trying to be inviting. It was an intriguing thought.

"Come with me, I know a place with a better piano than this." He said with that smile, before he seemed to blink a bit in confusion and shake his head, muttering something under his breath. The boy then chuckled again and gestured out of the old room towards the stony hall of the midnight's forth floor. 'Two weeks, 5 days to go...'

"Really? Now I'm fascinated." The taller of the two said with a smile as he walked past Allen into the hall, before turning in order to see the boy already begin walking off towards the staircase. He calmly followed after, without a word.

---

"Here." Allen said with a smile as he pushed in an oak door inside a white city, before walking to a blindingly white room and inviting the taller of the two in. Though confused, the older of the two stepped in and didn't need to turn to know the door vanished behind him. Allen, however, was unphased as he approached a piano with the key's colours reversed, running a finger lightly over the keys, before turning to Envy with that sickeningly fake smile again. Envy just returned it with his own.

He walked over to the boy and lightly ran a finger over the keys as well, before calmly sitting on the chair. "I hope you don't mind, but can I play something?" The boy suddenly asked, making Allen just nod and smile, before he walked over to one of the white couches and sat in it, glaring at the window. "Arigatou."

The boy then ghosted his hands over the keys again, before smiling and beginning to play a melody. The sound of the melody seemed to be familiar to Allen as he snapped his head away from the window before looking at Envy with wide eyes.

And speaking of said man, the boy's arms played over the keys like an expert as he began to sing in his light, yet masculine tone, white hair cascaded lightly down his bag as he did so, stunning Allen even further into silence.

"_soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite" _Envy sang with closed eyes as the flash of a tall man in obviously 19th century clothing smiled at him, he smiled back in the memory, while in reality he also smiled as he continued singing, _"ikizuku haino nakano honoo hitotsu, futatsuto"_

"H-ah..." Allen breathed in shock before turning back to the mirror on the war, not surprised to see the fourteenth Noah grinning at him from behind the glass. Envy, however, kept on playing, as he was very familiar with the song. His older sister, Lust, taught to him when he was only 6 years old, and he spent a whole week practising to get it just right. His parents seemed to proud of him when he played it too.

At the memory, Envy took a deep breath before continuing his song and melody:

"_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
gin no hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
ikuokuno toshitsukiga ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo  
watashi ha inori tsudukeru  
douka konokoni ai wo  
tsunaida teni kisuwo"_

"_Good job!" Lust said with a bright smiled and clapped along with his parents. The young boy got off of his seat and beamed happily at his impressed family, before running up and hugging his sister around the waist tightly._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He ten looked up to the rest of his family and grinned and teary grin, "Thank you!!"_

"Envy?!" He suddenly heard called from behind him as he turned his wide green eyes to see a worried Allen shaking him. He let out a shaky sigh and smiled, making a worried look come on the boy's features, before he went back to the couch and Envy spun around to face him, still smiling softly.

"Gomen, I got carried away." Envy said with a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his head lightly, before it was cut off by a rather quiet, yet strong question. "How do you know that song?" He asked his his face shielded by his hair and his legs tucked under his chin. The boy looked extremely vulnerable if anything, making Envy's heart wrench at the sight. Letting out a deep sigh, he walked over to the boy and without contemplating, embraced the boy in a mother-type embrace, despite him being a male. His long white hair fell slightly over his own shoulders and onto the boy's back as he felt the boy begin to slowly break and sobs begin to come from him.

"How-? How'd you kn-now?" He stuttered between sobs as Envy sighed and began to pat down the boy's hair in a soothing notion. He'd never been good at comforting others, since he was usually the one comforted, or just abandoned himself. "Th-The song, h- how?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me..." Envy replied with a heavy sigh before he pulled back slightly and sat down, not flinching when the boy finally broke and clutched onto his chest for support and began to sob into the long black shirt her was wearing. He just embraced the boy as a result and began to coo him lightly.

After a while, Allen finally pulled back and sniffed, wiping away his tears and smiled a broken smile at Envy, who just smiled back and petted the boy's head in response. He thought with a sigh as the boy finally asked him what was on his mind, which didn't surprise Envy the slightest. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Trust me, Allen, it's just too far fetched... even in this universe." Envy said with a kind smile, as Allen sniff-chuckled and shook his head, gazing at the glass window and sighing. He had rather liked the feeling of Envy petting his hair before, but there was no way in hell he was going to ask 'can you keep petting me like a cat?' since it was just... gay. No, stupid was a better word.

"I have a Noah living inside me... I think I'm open enough for far-fetched ideas." The boy muttered, making a small smile crack onto Envy's face as he began to stroke the kid's hair again, making the boy smile slightly. The last person to pet him like this was Mana himself, when putting him to sleep... so it held a sleeping quality to it. It wasn't surprising that he yawned as he curled up, using Envy's leg as a cushion in the meantime.

"I'll tell you after level 4." Envy said with a sad smile as he could practically feel the boy's confusion. Calmly he just kept stroking his hair, smiling to himself in the process as he felt the boy finally lull into sleep.

'Two weeks, 1 day...'

* * *

**A/N: **Haha XD And there's a little EnvyAllen moment for you fangirls, but I don't care if you see it as romantic or platonic, but the bond between Allen and Envy will become a key point in plt alter on in the story. The first song he was singing was 'Road's Melody' and the second was the 'Musicians Score', both from -Man. Gomen = sorry, Arigatou = thank you. Envy speaks japanese, by the way, that's why the occasional Japanese word pops in. Oh, moyashi = beansprout.

Also, this chapter obviously contained spoilers from Envy's prediction and such. If you didn't get the hint 'I'll tell you after level 4', then you'll get it eventually as the story progresses. This is an angst story guys, just to remind you, so that's why all the moments are gloomy and stuff. I already told you that it was almost strictly in Envy's point of view as well, so yeah. I, personally, don't like Lenalee, but hey, she's too social.

You'll probably also notice the resemblances between Envy and Allen, this will become an important part of the story later on. All things will be explained in later chapters~~ Until then,

Sayonara!

~ Endavi


	4. 3: The First Sign

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 3 – The First Sign**

A lone tear rolled down Envy's cheek as he stood in front of one of the men's bathroom's mirrors, looking at his almost naked reflection. He wasn't stupid, this was the last time he was going to see this particular branch of the order, and that meant half of the people he'd gotten to know would die. The history books never stated everything, obviously, but Envy's stupidity didn't run that low.

The creature would attack at the next night, and the akuma would come down and destroy everything, plus nearly everyone, within the next 24 hours.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him... no, it was the least of his problems. He was only putting on a front for these people after all, since he knew not to get attached to anyone here yet...

"Yet all I manage to do is screw up..." Envy scowled at the mirror, gripping the sink harshly and glaring at his own reflect, before looked down to his left foot and sighed. He'd been at the old order for four months now, and had lived at the new order, the one of his time, for seven months prior. He was one of the newer exorcists, after all.

He knew the effect of the akuma virus, and defintely it's form but... it never has moved so... slow before. Four months... it's been four months since he clearly remembered that bullet pierce his head, and only his left foot held five large black pentacles on it. Was this that akuma's ability? Throwing a poor exorcist into the past and making him suffer the slow movement of the virus, knowing he was going to die but not when? Ugh, it was all infuriating.

The first pentacle has appeared a bit over two weeks ago, when he got back to his room from visiting the ark with Allen. After that, a new pentacle appeared every few days and now there were five. Five big fucking black pentacles sitting on _his _foot like the owned the damn thing. If it was possible, he would've stabbed them to death just out of pure wanting to stab them.

Back to his first problem, the attachment... as much as he hated to admit it, he _did _get attached to some of the people here. Even though he knew he had to leave them one day, whether it be returning to his time or just dying of this fucking virus, either way he was going to leave them and yet... he punched the mirror in frustration, the glass smashing on impact and digging into his hand, making the blood flow freely from it and into the sink as he grit his teeth... and yet he still went and got himself attached.

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Kanda Yu... Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Noise Marie, Komui Lee... There were so many good people here, and he'd gotten himself attached to one of them in particular, and he wanted to know why.

Allen Walker.

That boy intrigued him to no end, and infuriated him all the same. Unlike Kanda, he didn't go around betting his hair and playing wrestling on the middle of the halls with him in anger, no, he kept the anger to himself. Why was he angry? Well, for one he got attached, even slightly, and for another... he got attached. Basically he was angry at Allen because he was angry at himself, making him more angry at himself then Allen then himself then Allen and the list goes on in that order.

Sighing, Envy's green eyes moved to his wounded hand and he flinched at the amount of blood that came from it. It was not a lot less than when it started, but the shattered glass and blood in the sink was enough to make him slightly nauseous... and the sudden throbbing in his hand didn't help.

Then he felt something very cold and definitely sharp run next to his cheek, making him freeze in his action to take out the glass. His emerald orbs turned to his left in order to see the tip of a long black blade and he let out a light sigh of relief, even though he wasn't very comfortable when the blade ran down from his cheek to his neck, as if threatening to kill him. However, the boy didn't flinch, pale, or any of that, he just moved his eyes to the remaining shards of the mirror and wasn't surprised to see the sharp glare of none other than the immature Kanda Yu staring at him. Why immature? Well, Envy dubbed anyone who wrestled with someone else in the middle of the hall for such stupid reasons as immature.

"Who are you?" He growled, making Envy raise an eyebrow in amusement, before he noticed through his reflection that Kanda wasn't looking at him, but down... it didn't take a genius to realise he was looking at Envy's foot. Hell, even a goldfish could probably figure it out.

"Envy Culus," Envy replied calmly as he felt Kanda's glare in the back of his head again. Sighing, he turned around calmly to face the man, who seemed to have no intent of lowering Mugen from his throat any time soon. So, Envy just stuck with it and kept his gaze emotionless as he met the samurai's own.

"You know what I mean." Kanda said with a growl in his tone and a heavy glare set upon the boy, who let out a sigh. It seemed Kanda wanted more than just sarcastic, yet realistic answers from him, he wanted to know what was up with the boy's foot and such. It was ridiculous, really.

"Yes, I do." Envy confirmed before sticking his foot out slightly towards the fully-clothed exorcist in order to show the stars more clearly, "You want to know what's wrong with my foot." It wasn't a question, but a simple, harsh statement. An equally as harsh nod from the Japanese male just confirmed it.

"I was born in Australia, into a family of nine-"

"I don't want to hear your fucking life story, I want to know what the fuck you are!" Kanda spat loudly, as a small smile appeared on Envy's face, one that he kept reserved for times when he wanted to be crude and sarcastic, but had to keep himself at bay. It was like a barrier to his true emotions or something.

"Oh, I think you do. I born in Australia, into a family of nine, in the year _1993_." Envy stated before smirking slightly as the semi-shocked look that flashed through the samurai's eyes briefly, before it vanished and the glare was in full place again. Kanda didn't believe him, obviously.

"That's impossible, it's 1897, 1993 is almost a century away." Kanda growled, while Envy just gave him a sad smile and nodded. Before touching his scar lightly.

"Exactly, that's why I know exactly what's going to happen, and more importantly, how the war ends." Envy stated calmly, before Kanda scoffed and pushed the blade more at the boy's neck, threateningly. Kanda didn't believe him one bit, it was obvious. This was why he had kept his mouth shut around the others, but wasn't dumb enough to do that around Kanda. The man could and would murder him if he told any lies, or pushed away the truth... but another reason was simple, Kanda was the type to keep things to himself. He hated talking to others, and if it meant avoiding conversation with those he disliked, then he'd happily keep it a secret. That's why Envy didn't hide it.

He knew Kanda would keep his mouth shut without even asking.

"Prove it." He growled, making Envy smile lightly.

"At roughly around 8pm tomorrow night, the akuma and the Noah of Form will attack this place, and there will be many casualties. They're after the egg. It will be destroyed, and she will leave, you will be attacked by a Level 4 akuma. Lenalee will gain a new form of innocence, an evolved form known as crystal type, and both she and Allen, with the help of General Cross, will defeat the akuma. Half of the Order will be dead, but only finders and such will be the real casualties." Envy suddenly explained with unemotional eyes and not even a hint of his mask was on his face as he said this in the most serious tone, "Keep this to yourself, but come and tell me I was right after it happens."

The boy then went to walk past Kanda, only to be halted just as he crossed next to the man, with the blade at his throat again. He smiled sadly as he looked down at his hand, while Kanda scowled.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Don't worry, it will." The boy said before continuing to walk forward and out of the room, leaving a small blood trail behind him and a wide-eyed Kanda, who examined his blade with those eyes.

'Is it just an illusion... or did he walk through Mugen as if it weren't even there?'

---

Meanwhile, Envy as leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, holding his neck with one hand and looking at his right hand with the other as it flickered again. This phenomenon was getting worse and worse by the day.

His hand was becoming, slowly, transparent.

---

Almost as if fate was against him, in the fight against level 4 akuma he ended up being trapped in the church on the forth, with no way of getting out for the duration of the fight. He didn't have the strength to smash the windows or anything, because, evidently, Hevlaska was doing maintenance on Tenmeisaya. It was annoying without his sheath, so he spent the entire time sitting on top of the highest angel monument and meditating, not even batting an eyelid at the blasts, screams and utter disaster happening outside the church.

He wasn't surprised when he saw the church doors have to be burst open by a set of explosion, nor was he surprised when they all seemed shocked by his being there. He just calmly opened his eyes and lifted his hand in a light greeting and a bored look on his face.

Which leads us to the current situation...

---

It was currently midnight as he and Kanda stood on the roof, facing each other- one with a malicious glare in his eyes and the other returning the gesture with a bored look as he sat calmly with the wind blowing both of their long hair. Redheads tended to go white early, and he was practically poisoned to death as a kid by some bastard of a doctor, and that somehow turned his hair white when he was 9. Though as fascinating as the bleach incident is, however, it was not the topic at hand.

The topic was that everything Envy had predicted was true, and Kanda was _really_ pissed off by the fact he didn't do a _damn thing _to stop it. Maybe he hadn't heard Envy was stuck in a damned church the entire time or something, but none the less.

The point is Kanda was pissed off and that was never a good thing.

…

"Well?" Envy asked in a bored tone as the usually stoic samurai scowled deeper as the metaphorical daggers were stabbing at Envy's head at the speed of light. Said Envy acted completely oblivious to this, too (Thus adding him to the 'asses to be haunted' list when he dies, since both Allen (the baka moyashi) and Lavi (the baka usagi) were just above Envy, who has yet to get a nickname).

After the silence began to bug even Kanda, however, the man finally spoke.

"So you were telling the truth." It wasn't a question and they both knew it, and neither were surprised when Kanda sat down next to Envy, though still a good meter away in order to get the 'come near me and die' point across. It's not that Envy didn't want to die, he just didn't bother. He was in hearing and speaking distance, so why bother moving closer? Basically the only thing keeping Envy away was laziness... and a bit of the fact that Kanda's immaturity annoyed him, somewhat.

"You're really from... _the future_." He stated again, spitting out the last two words like they were some kind of disease or something, not that the slightly younger of the two minded. Well, technically, he was older than Kanda by eight years, but Kanda was older than him if one referred to the age he was 'named' to be, which was eighteen. So Envy, thus, referred to him as a senior... but if one looked at the facts, Kanda was his senior by over 100 years, so yeah.

"Yes." Envy replied calmly as he noticed, from the corner of his eye, Kanda had the new uniform on. Not that he cared much, he had a 'new uniform' on as well, only it seemed to be an almost exact copy of Allen Walker's... no, scratch that, it _was _an exact copy of Allen Walker's uniform. How annoying...

"Anything else I should know?" Kanda asked with an annoyed tone, while a sad smile appeared on Envy's face. He knew Kanda should probably know about the event in the near future, the third exorcist project and more namely, the 'mother', but he just sighed and shook his head, before raising his hand up at the sky, unsurprised to see the slight transparency of his fingers.

After a select silence of what seemed an eternity, Envy finally spoke, slightly startling the meditating swordsman, but not enough for the man to show it to the boy, who was currently examining his hand (he'd taken the fingerless glove off during the silence).

"I'm fading."

"No need to state the obvious, ojiichan." Kanda replied with a smirk, while Envy suddenly felt the need to hit himself in the head as he groaned and push some of the hair from his eye and sighed.

Of all of the things for the samurai to nickname him as, did it _have _to be 'grandpa'?!

He actually felt, for the first time, inclined to hit the guy...

* * *

**A/N: **Voila~~ The third chapter of 'Not My Time' is out~~~ With lots of Kanda too! Tehe~ It's almost as if every chapter has Envy and a canon starring in it or something, since the first was Lavi (and Krory), the second was Allen and the third is Kanda. XD

"baka moyashi" = "Stupid beansprout"; "baka usagi" = "Stupid rabbit"; "ojiichan" = "grandpa" | If I missed any translations, tell me ^.^ Also, still not a yaoi fic, as you can see~ and Envy's slowly disappearing too!! Tehe, you'll find out in later chapters, but until then, g'night, and fav & review please~~!!

~ Endavi


	5. 4: Phase Two

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 4 – Phase Two**

The cemetery was expanse and haunting as a young girl sat in front of a tomb stone, crying, as two young males and an older woman stood just behind her. The woman had straight-cut, short black hair and piercing blue eyes that held sadness in them, while next to her stood a short young male while dark grey skin, seven stigmata on his forehead and long black hair. He had a small toy doll in his arms too, that of a shinigami of one of the television shows he liked to watch.

The other boy had glasses and silver hair while the finder girl had long brown, and the dark grey-skinned boy just let out a sigh and placed the toy on the grave in respect. He didn't care if he got in trouble for this, the boy who died was a friend of a friend, and he died because of one of those pathetic akuma too. Yes, that meant that the only thing in the grave plot was a set of clothing and nothing more.

The boy had already fallen to ash a long time ago.

The only reason that the plot was even aloud by the order was because the deceased had no family left in order to become distraught over the death, and the other two exorcists had offered to stay by the girl every time she left the order to visit the grave, so the Earl didn't come by.

"I'm sure he's in a better place." The white-haired boy said as he pulled the finder-girl into a comforting hug. The Noah, however, just turned to the older woman and let out a sigh. The man who'd died wasn't really his concern, but his friends were hurt because of his death, while at the same time saved, so it was the least he could do.

"General, are you sure I can leave?" He asked as his golden eyes pierced her blue orbs in a warning, saying he didn't want to leave them alone. Even a Noah can care for humans, and just because one was an exorcist, all he had to do was suppress his inner Noah and it was okay. The woman, or General was a better term, just sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I'm positive we don't need your help, boy." She said with a light sneer, making the boy sigh.

The boy turned to the finder girl and the exorcist boy and gave them both a light hug, before getting up and beginning to make his way away from the cemetery with a slightly haunted look on his dark grey features. The name on that grave marker would haunt many souls for a long time to come.

_Envy Culus_

_1993-2010_

_Beloved Exorcist and Friend_

_R.I.P_

---

"Envy!" The boy heard Lenalee call out as he turned around sharply in order to see her running down the hall to him with a wide smile on her face, her now jaw-length bangs swinging in the air as she ran before she stopped in front of the boy and smiled at him affectionately. He was now one of their family, after all.

Envy just smiled his trade-mark false smile at her and rose an eyebrow. "Yes, Lenalee?" He asked with a kind tone, before her smile brightened and she grabbed his hand and began to tug him down towards the direction of which they came. Though keeping an amused look on his face as he kept in running pace so not to be dragged, inside he was cursing silently.

His whole left arm had become transparent and his whole left leg was covered in those dreaded stars now, and too many to count, too. Because of this, he'd never requested to have an outfit of his actual uniform formed, instead he just had adapted Allen Walker's replicate of a uniform calmly, now wearing fully-finger gloves to his the... transparency of his hand. His right hand was beginning to become transparent too, and last night he spotted a star on his left big toe.

Still, after six months with these people, Kanda was the only person who knew his secret. Sometimes they'd actually meet on the roof and discuss future and past events, plus events that had never really been recorded since they weren't of much significance. Mere memories like the time Allen joined the order the gate thought he was an akuma and had Kanda attack the bean, or the times in the ark in a tinge more detail.

It was really fascinating to know things about the past even the bookmen didn't.

Back to the 'present' time in the past, Envy was being dragged towards Section chief Komui's office. They were now in the North American Branch of the Black Order, ever since the European branch was destroy by the akuma attack. The new location doesn't look half bad, actually, but he knows not to let his hopes get up.

After all, the youngest exorcist in history will be joining them soon, and following that the main attack from the Earl and the 19th Century Noah begins. He was silently dreading this, as he'd silently managed to attach himself to this time and place. He'd even forgotten some of his previous life as well.

He didn't care for a computer or a mobile phone, found train-travel to be the only thing he really had to use, as well as carriage travel, and basically, he'd just gotten used to living the life of an exorcist of the 19th century. He also found the people in this time reminded him of people in his own time as well, though slightly, and not many of them resembled the people knew, but none the less.

He just felt... at home, here in the 19th century. Maybe he was supposed to be here all along or something...

"Envy! We're here!" He heard Lenalee say in her chipper voice as he just smiled and nodded, before entering Komui's office. They were going to bring the kid back in five days if the bookmen recorded the date right, so that meant, of course, fate would prevent him from interfering. Not that he wanted to, since changing the past wasn't something on his list of things to do.

"Ah! Envy! Good, I've got a mission for you~!" Komui sang out as the boy let out a sigh and sat on the couch, mildly surprised by the fact that Lavi was sitting casually next to him. Lenalee then bowed and left, closing the door behind her, before Lavi spoke.

"Hey Envy~ Get a good night sleep?" He asked with a cheerful tone that Envy noticed was becoming all the more real by the day, but kept that thought to himself as he siled back at the male and nodded in his silent lie. There was no way he'd tell the male that he'd been worrying about his akuma-infected legs and transparent arm all night, since that would be too annoying to explain. Right now only Kanda needed to know, because unlike everyone else he didn't pry or anything like that... actually, he didn't care, but venting it was nice either way.

...He was thankful Allen had forgotten about his promise on the Ark too, either that or he's a bit too dense to figure out what he meant. Either way was fine with him, as long as he didn't have to explain.

"Great! Now for the mission~! You'll be going to Naruto in Japan-" Envy couldn't help but snort lightly at the irony, but Komui ignored it, "-and investigating an old church. It's said that everyone who enters vanishes only to never come back. We've put it through with Hevlaska and it's agreed that there's a 78% chance of innocence being there. We sent some finders in, but they never got back to us after reporting they were at the building. So, naturally, we're sending in the exorcists. You and Lavi can handle this, right?"

"Sure can!" Lavi responded enthusiastically, while Envy just nodded his head calmly in response. Komui grinned wider and gave Lavi the file, before shooing them out of his office and into the empty hall. The older man then grinned and shut them out, leaving them both confused.

Shaking his head lightly, Envy moved his right arm up and scratched his head lightly in the awkwardness of the moment.

"So, I presume we head off now then?" Envy asked as Lavi turned to him to reply, only to stop dead in his tracks and gawk at the exorcist, who rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Lavi?"

"Envy... you were wearing a glove on your right hand before, right?" Lavi asked cautious, while Envy just lowed said arm and nodded slowly, "And your right arm was in a sleeve before, right?"

"Yes and yes, what're you getting at Lavi?" Envy asked in a bored tone before Lavi suddenly picked up a white glove from the ground and tossed it at Envy, who moved to grab it with his right hand... only for the fabric to phase right through it like nothing was even there.

That's when he realised his whole right arm was bare too, while his long sleeve dutifully hung by his side as if there really was no arm. Envy paled severely at this as he moved to the wall and moved to touch it with said half-transparent arm- only for his arm to go through and him smack his shoulder against the wall, hitting his head as well as he pulled out and held it with both hands. He blinked.

"Envy...?"

Envy touched his forehead again lightly with both hands, before swiping at the wall with the transparent arm and having it phase through. He touched himself again before whipping Lavi a look of confusion. "How come I can touch myself and not anything else with the arm?" he asked innocently as Lavi gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure you can come on the-"

"Yes. I'm coming. I've pestered Kanda enough with my problems." Envy said with a sigh, before turning to see Lavi gawking at him, "What?"

"You mean KANDA KNOWS ABOUT THE ARM?!" He practically screamed, making Envy slam him against the wall with his still normal hand and placing his phased one on Lavi's mouth. He was more like hovering over the area, but he thought Lavi got the idea.

"Yes, Kanda is well aware that I am currently fading from existence and dying from a fucking akuma virus at the same time, so keep quiet!" Envy hissed, before realising what he just said and clamped his hand over his mouth, taking a few steps back in shock while Lavi eyed him with wide eyes, "I... I'll meet you at the gate in an hour! Bye!"

Envy then ran off, the sleeve flocking behind him as he did so, before the bookman knelt down and picked up the glove again and examined it.

'I've got an hour... I think the old panda will be interested in this...'

---

"Envy. Explain. Now."

Those were the three words he defintely did not want to hear, from Lavi of all people, as he sat on the train previously staring out into space, but now at Lavi with a slightly annoyed gaze. Lavi's prying... that's defintely something he won't miss.

'It's not like I'm really harming anyone by telling him, I'm already dead, after all.' Envy stated with a calm voice in his mind, before turning his full attention on Lavi and giving out a full sigh; he might as well be blunt.

"I was born in 1993." If that disbelieving snort was anything to come by, the kid didn't believe him, "I thought so. It took my prediction of the akuma attack in order to convince Kanda as well." Okay, now Lavi was gawking at him again, while Envy sighed, "What is it?"

"Are you saying you _knew _the akuma was going to attack, BUT DIDN'T TELL US?!" He yelled out angrily, before Envy just folded his arms and let out an annoyed breath; this was why he didn't want to tell Lavi, he's nothing but a pain when it came to important matters... not to mention he might get put down in history as the boy from the future. 'I wonder how my past self would feel about that, heh.'

"Neither did Kanda, but that's not the point. I'm not aloud to meddle with the course of time, because if I'd have intervened, Lenalee would never have discovered the Crystal-Type innocence. But if you want a prediction here's one, recorded by you yourself and passed down the bookman clan, the youngest exorcist the order had ever seen will be at the order by the time we get back. Timothy Hearst. There, now be happy and sleep like the normal human you are." Envy stated with a bored tone, before making his last sentence tired and mocking. Lavi chuckled and nodded, before piping up and saying in a cheerful voice:

"Wait, normal human? What about you?"

"Is this normal?" Envy asked in his dead-pan tone as he casually stuck his arm through the wall of the train compartment to outside, before pulling it back in and crossing his arm. The sleeve had been torn on his right arm so it would look at least slightly normal, since a transparent arm looked more real than a transparent arm ON TOP of a piece of fabric that made it seem obvious the arm wasn't real.

"You've got a good point."

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to point out the white haired boy and the finder girl in the first scene are not my characters, but General Korte Mantra and the Noah of Desires' resurrected form 'Alaric Diederich' (the boy with the stuff toy) are my characters. Vira and Victor belong to their respective owners, and I tried to be as vague about them in the story as I could, to avoid going out of character.

Yes, the time in the first area was the same as normal, so it was six months since Envy 'went back in time'.

Tehe, Envy's arm has now 'phased out', thus the chapter's name 'phase two', since his arm phased. Now Lavi knows too!

Well, sorry for the short chapter, but my muse decided to end it there on the train. Now, should I post the mission or should I just skip part it and get to the point of Timothy's arrival and Lavi's shock? Your choice ^.^ But if you don't tell me in reviews by the time I start writing the next chapter tomorrow, gomen! Also on BG&E, both Korte and Alaric are registered and active characters, since the 'modern time' is based off that forum, ^.^

Arigatou for reading, please review and fav,

~ Endavi


	6. 5: Cemetery

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 5 – Cemetery**

'Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh'

The wind howled and whipped in the background as a young boy who looked around age 9 stood in front of the main gate of a cemetery holding a look of horror on his face. White hair that reached his shoulders in a choppy-like fashion whipped in the howling wind as the almost sepia-toned atmosphere greeted the scared boy with malice.

Gulping slightly, and looking both ways, the young boy slowly pushed open the gate ('Creeeeeeeeeee') and took three hesitant steps into the vast cemetery. 'TANK!' Sounded from behind him as he jumped and spun around, only to see the gate had slammed itself shut. The sound was the metal crashing against the posts, and this really unnerved the kid to no end.

"Ok..." He muttered in a high, shaky voice, "N- Nothing to be scared of, Envy, it's just a cemetery... just a-" 'Whooooooooooooooooo' "Argh!"

In a fit of panic the boy ran the short distance to the gate and began to pull at it, trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge! "Let me out! Let me out!" He screamed over and over, praying to the god he didn't believe in to be let out of this scary place! He couldn't stand to be here any longer! "Let me out!!"

'Tap. Tap-Tap-Tap. Tap.'

"Huh?" Unnerved greatly, yes, the boy's curiosity took over as he turned his head from watching his hands gripped on the gate's metal frame before seeing a tall woman walking up the path behind him. Slowly, the boy released the gate from his painful grip and turned his whole body towards the woman, as if in a trance and forgetting where he was.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a thick Australian accent, but when she didn't turn around, he called louder, "Um, Excuse me!" Unfortunately, the woman still didn't seem to hear him, confusing the poor boy to no end. 'Maybe she's deaf?' He asked himself before he realised she was moving out of view, "Ah!"

Before the panic of being all alone in a cemetery got to him, the boy got to his senses and began to run after the mysterious woman; he didn't want to be alone anymore!

"Hey! Wait up!" He called, though futile, as his small legs had him running through the cemetery without fear; he only wanted to see that woman, he didn't want to be alone! "Come back!"

Then she stopped, and so to stop himself from running into, the boy stopped about ten meters behind her with wide, curious eyes. It was then that the fear set in again and he began to hyperventilate; he was in the middle of the place he feared the most... it was a cemetery.

Though fearful, the boy slowly forced himself towards the woman (as he was almost frozen in the terror) before finally getting behind her. Gritting his teeth in fear and some kind of screwed up resolve, he shakily raised his arm up in order to touch to woman... only for the hand to pass right through her and for her to turn to him and vanish.

"Uwaah!" He cried out as he fell back with wide eyes, landing on the cushioned grave as he clutched the sweater over his heart in nothing but pure fear and terror. She was a ghost?!

That was when the grave marker caught his eye and he blinked in confusion, now curled into a ball as he read it with wide eyes, a tear travelling down his reddened cheeks from the effects of the cemetery's terrifying influence on his mind.

"Wha-?"

_Envy Culus_

_1993-2010_

_Beloved friend_

_R.I.P_

"What??" The boy asked in shock as he uncurled himself and crawled forward, dusting at the stone; anything to get his name off of it! The anger began to bubble in his as the stone didn't seem to want to remove his name. Harder! Harder! Harder!

"Go away! Go away!" The child cried out as tears spilled from his eyes and he hit the stone a few times, before hearing some talking from the direction behind. He blinked in surprise as he turned his tear-stained and fearful face towards the sound, only to see a boy that looked around 11 physically, holding some kind of toy in his arms and a bag at his side.

He approached the boy and crouched down in front of him, before smiling a wide smile and ruffling his hair.

"_The Past is Past, the Future is Now_," He began to say in a poetic sense as the shaking boy listened intently, _"When future becomes past, the future is wiped out."_

"Ah!" Envy called out as he shot up in the bed, sweat covering his brow as his breath came out laboured. That was why he usually avoided sleep, that nightmare plagued him a lot... only the last part had never happened before.

'What the...?' He asked himself as he ran a pale hand through his long white locks and sighed, before turning to see Lavi still sleeping soundly on the bench-like chair parallel to the one they'd been sleeping on.

'The past is past; the future is now. When the future becomes past, the future is wiped out... I wonder what it means,'

"Fuck!" The tall man yelled out in anger as he kicked at the wall in front of him with a leg covered in so many stars it was now at the stage just before turning to ash: it was now that deep blue colour, completely. Actually, both of his legs were, and he was covered in more obvious stars from his collar bone, all the way down to his waist (where the dark blue starts) and his right eye was black with a red iris. He had been with this order for 7 months now and as of yet only Lavi and Kanda knew his secret... oh, and Bookman (who kicked it out of Lavi).

His long white hair had, strangely, began to grow a brownish red from the roots and right now he was cutting it down. His hair was growing faster than normal, too, as the brown-red colour was already three inches out. It was shocking that his whole hair was down to his upper thighs now, so he was cutting away the white.

Snip. Snip-Snip. Snip.

"Hmm-hmm-hm-hm-hmmm-hm," He began to hum that Noah's song as he cut away the white from his collar-bone-reaching fringe for it to reach the middle of his cheeks and smiled at the mirror as the final strands of white fell from his now short-cut brown-haired head. He finished his humming of that melody as he brushed off his uniform with his transparent arms.

His left arm was completely invisible now, and his right arm was beginning to phase through things on occasion, plus his whole body, according to the others, was flicking in and out more regularly now. Several of these times he's recalled going into some kind of black oblivion lately and it was starting to unnerve the now brown-haired man. Also, another strange this is that after an accident just after he returned from that mission with Lavi a month ago, he got a new scar just under his right eye, crossing over his already-there scar, almost like Allen Walker's own scar. It was strange.

"These phenomena just keep happening to me, don't they?" He asked himself with a sad smile as he turned around and didn't hesitate to walk over the shattered glass on the ground. He'd smashed the mirror again in a fit of anger, because it just annoyed him to no end.

Unsurprisingly to him, only small indents briefly appeared in his stone-like feet as he crunched his way to the door and left the male's bathrooms, pulling the eye-patch he'd borrowed from Lavi over his eye and running a hand through his hair again, now donned by nothing but stars as his uniform's sleeves had both been torn off.

"Mana..."

"Hah! Hah! Hah-ah hah! Ngh!"

Noises of laboured breathing and fighting came from within the training room as Envy stood, balanced on one foot, with the other holding his sheath's second form "Claw Fusion" on the leg and up to his mid-thigh.

Because of its glove-like appearance, his whole leg was black with a gold anklet that looked like the sheath's end and a ring around his thigh that resembled the sheath's opening. His foot was black with long metal claws spiking from each toe to about half a meter out, and right now the now brunette male used this to help him balance. 'One month, three days' he thought to himself as the next event that held importance was due then, but the way he was going, he had a feeling he wouldn't experience it. He wanted to, though, but it was just the fact it seemed like he couldn't... something was slowly pulling him away.

But as the claws on his foot connected with Mugen again ('Ting!'), all depressing thoughts about his death and the likes flew from his mind as he flipped onto his hands and spun around quickly, rapidly hitting the blade with all of the claws before jumping up and balancing on his free leg, Tenmeisaya keeping him balanced again.

"Not bad." Envy commented with a smile as he received a typical 'Tch' in response before flipping back in order to dodge and expert swing from the swordsman's blade, and immediately lodging his own attack which was blocked with ease.

Crunch.

His visible emerald eye opened wide in shock as he stopped in a mid-attack, giving Kanda an opening as the blade appeared at his throat. Before he knew it, the male fell off-balance and forward (Kanda managed to get Mugen out of the way beforehand) into the taller swordsman, before he collapsed to the ground with eyes wide and slightly fearful.

"What-?" He asked himself as wide eyes travelled from in front of him to where he expected his sheath to be holding his leg... only to see dust and his reverted Tenmeisaya sitting on top of his pant leg. His breathing became layered as he felt something appear on his right cheek, but he was too preoccupied with picking up some of the dust that had once been his left leg and grit his teeth with a look of horror on his features...

"Shit." He hear Kanda curse from above him as he noticed the samurai stoically kneel down in front of him and lift up some of the dust, before crunching it in his hand (Envy flinched) and letting it fall back down.

Short brown hair seemed to crawl down to his neck in another one of those strange spurts, while he touched his cheek. It didn't take a genius to realise the virus was beginning to enter the final stages, and he probably had the blue stone-like appearance on his stomach area now too... but it seems one thing was certain...

"You can't this quiet anymore, old man." Kanda said in a straight tone before standing, and without warning, tossing the now-brunette male onto his shoulder, leaving the dust behind. Without leaving room for protest, Kanda took off with a stride in his step and a confused Envy on his shoulder.

As they passed a window, however, the strangest thing happened.

"_The past is past, the future is now, when the future becomes past, the future is wiped out~" _He saw a black-face figure say next to his reflection as he gulped lightly and reached out an almost completely phased hand towards the window, stopping Kanda in his tracks as he looked at the boy with a slightly curiosity in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" The boy asked to the reflective male, while Kanda rose an eyebrow, before looking between the reflection and the boy, wondering what was up with him... until he shouted his question louder: "What does that MEAN??"

"_Play the song~ Play~ Play~" _It suddenly muttered with an ear-splitting grin before he vanished, leaving Envy staring at it with wide, blue-green eyes. He had no idea what was happening to him! Play the song? That poem? What does it mean?

"What does it mean...?"

"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru... Daijina hatto sagashiteru..." A young boy who looked age 11 sang as he skipped down the halls of a large mansion, before stopping front of a door with various things hanging on it and from it (mostly anime-related) and stepping inside the room, closing the door behind him, "Anata wa Atari, tashikame yo~"

Long black hair that had just donned his head melted into the long blonde he naturally had, his dark grey skin turned into his pinkish, childish colour and the seven stigmata on his head disappeared. They boy happily skipped through the junk (Anime merchandise!) on his floor before jumping onto his bed and taking his -Man themed shoulder bag off, tossing it next to his massive Edward Elric plush that lay on his pillow.

Picking up his anime-decorated laptop from beneath a Ryuk plush's head, he flipped open the lid and logged onto his chat messenger under the name 'Anime4Life', before sighing lightly and grabbing a small L plush, cuddling it to his side.

'I'm glad they're getting over it...' He thought with a second sigh before he loosely tied his blonde hair into a plait and pulled his favourite Roy Mustang doona over his lithe form, resting his head on the keyboard in front of him. He was kind of getting sick of his friends' antics over the death of one exorcist, big deal. Death was just another cycle of life.

Turning naturally golden orbs to his plush, the boy smiled and hugged it close. "I'm defying the laws of nature by caring about an exorcist and a finder, right? Haha... I guess I never have been one to follow the rules of things..." He placed his head on top of it and sighed (again), "Well, I hope they're ok then."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, about time, right?

~Endavi


	7. 6: End Game

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
**

* * *

**Not My Time – Chapter 6 – Endgame**

_Snow fell from the sky that day as a young white-haired boy sat in an alley, a sunken look in his eyes as he relaxed –somewhat- into his spot, the cold biting him like a thousand little needles poking at his flesh, yet not drawing blood. He shivered at the feeling as he drew his legs closer to himself as a result, trying to block out the sounds of the occasional car and conversation that went by the alley's opening._

"_Excuse me?" He heard a deep, English and gentlemanly voice ask as the boy blinked a bit and looked up, in order to see a tall man smiling down at him. He wore a tall top-hat and a long, penguin-fashioned formal suit and definitely looked rich in the boy's eyes. The child blinked and tilted his head in confusion, before answering in a mixed English-Australian accent, "Um... yes?"_

"_You wouldn't happen to be Envy Culus, right?" He asked as the boy's eyes opened wide in shock. 'How does he know my name?' He asked himself as he slowly forced himself to stand, his white hair reaching his shoulder blades as he did and his height stopping at the man's stomach. He was a malnourished child._

"_Y-Yes, I- I am..." The boy stuttered as he shivered and huddled in on himself the best he could while standing. He gasped when the man's long coat was slung around his shoulders, before snuggling into its warmth. He could feel the man smile at his reaction._

"_That's good; I've been looking for you. My name's Mana Walker, nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself as he crouched down to the boy's height and ran a hand over his scar, "Ever since I heard of the bleach incident I've been wanting to see you, as it is very important. Would you like to learn a special song on the piano?"_

_Envy blinked. This man wanted to see him and teach him something on the piano? It was too good to be true; so good that he openly declined by saying: "I can already play the piano Mr Walker, why do you want to teach me a song?"_

"_Trust me, it will do you good in the future. If you learn this song for me, I promise to give you enough money and warm clothes to last until you make it to the shore," He offered with a kind smile as the boy's innocent green eyes brightened up greatly. It was a win-win situation for the boy, so he nodded eagerly, "That's good, now come on, we have a song to learn."_

"_Ok!"_

Khee. Kheee-khee. Kheeeeeee, khee-khe-khee.

"Almost done..." The brunette male muttered as his pencil rounded again on the paper that sat in his lap, or more specifically, on the tray that was connected to his old-style wheelchair that was over his one leg. A week ago his right foot crumbled down, and his left arm officially disappeared. Small things like pencils were the only things he could touch with his right arm now, as it was towards the end of its phasing. He was basically one-armed and one-legged now, no matter how gross that seemed.

It was to be one week until the first reported sighting of the fourteenth Noah within Allen appeared, and Envy had been stripped of his rank as a capable exorcist (he's been deemed permanently crippled and only to be used with utmost necessary) after his leg was destroyed.

Krory, after learning of the poison, tried to suck it out of the boy (to his obvious dismay) three days ago (hence the bandage on his neck and shoulder), but reported after a few minutes that it was too far spread to retract, since he was already in the decomposition stage of the poison. As disappointing as that was... he was just glad Krory hadn't tried sucking his blood since (he's also been added next to Lavi on the possible vampires list by Lavi himself).

All the way to the middle of his neck was the stoney blue-grey as his face was decorated with stars. Both eyes now donned that black and red colour as he'd ditched the eye patch ago. A few had commented that the eyes resembled an akuma, but after seeing the now painfully obvious stars, they didn't need to think twice in order to tell what was wrong with Envy. He was dying and everyone knew it; they were just pissed off that he seemed to be prolonging the pain for them.

Oh well.

Khee. Kheee. Khe.

"Done!" He exclaimed with a wide smile as he put the pencil down and smiled at his portrait of a tall man with a top-hat, penguin-fashioned suit and a kind smile. It wasn't the most accurate, but it was pretty good too. That the man was identifiable was a feat in on itself.

"Done what?" He heard the voice of Allen from behind as he looked up and smiled at the boy, before pointing to his picture. Thanks to having practically no arms, Allen pushed the wheelchair around, since he seemed to like being around the boy for some odd reason. Suddenly, the white-haired male gasped and pointed to Envy's drawing, or more specifically, to the man with the hat.

"Who's that?" He asked with furrowed brows, making Envy smile kindly in his direction. "Mana Walker, he taught me that song on the piano when I was a kid, I have no idea why though." The brunette replied with a smile as Allen's eyes went as wide as saucers, a tear dripping down his cheek, "Allen?"

Ckkkkkkk. Kchhh.

It didn't take a genius to notice his right leg had finally decomposed, and he groaned, slapping himself on the forehead with his right hand. "Sorry..." He finally said with a light chuckle, before gesturing to the picture with his barely-there arm, "You can have it if you want."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Huh?"

Envy was confused. Why would Allen blurt out that of all things? Oh how life confused him...

"I said; do you believe in reincarnation?" Allen said, only more slower this time, making the akuma-eyed boy roll his eyes with a sigh. "I heard you; I meant why'd you ask?" Envy corrected with a smirk to his tone as the blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes and sighed somewhat, not surprised when he looked back at the other male, only to see through his head for a few seconds before it fixed itself.

"Because the Mana Walker who raised me did the exact for me and looked the exact same..." Allen finally replied with a sad smile, while Envy just ghosted his hand over his; "The past is past, the future is now, when the future becomes past, the future's wiped out."

"Huh?" Now it was Allen's turn to look surprise as the brunette male chuckled lightly, the light from the midday sun illuminating both of their faces from the window they were beside.

"It's a poem that's been entering my dreams lately, and I think I understand it now... remember when I told you that I'd tell you how I knew the song after level 4?" Envy suddenly brought up, remembering their conversation about four? Five months ago? He wasn't entirely sure, but it had been a while.

However, Allen had never forgotten, he just never pried.

"Yes, I remember. Are you ready to tell me?" Allen asked as he stopped the wheelchair and walked in front of the male in the empty hall, "I don't want to pry, but I would like to know."

Envy smiled.

"Alright, I was born in the late 20th century." He was surprised when Allen just nodded for him to continue, so he did, "I was born then and in 2010 I was attacked by an akuma, shot in the head-" He tapped his skull, "-but then I woke up here in 1897 and ever since then I've been slowly dying. I think that I'm a reincarnated version of someone in this century's soul and as a result, me being the future who has become the past, is being wiped out. It all makes sense now."

He turned to look at Allen, who blinked slightly, before nodded and continuing on. Maybe he didn't sound so crazy then?

"Haha, alright, talk to you later, Lavi," Envy said with a smile as his golem shut off and he sighed, relaxing in his wheelchair. His skin was now completely blue-grey and he knew his death clock was ticking. Three days to go, too... 'Maybe that's when it happens, I die when the fourteenth's awakened?' He asked himself with a sad smile, before turning to look at his reflection at the window, remembering when he first looked into that glass at a time that seemed so long ago...

"_And this is your room! I'm sorry, but that one you wanted is actually Allen's, but don't worry, this one's only a floor above it!" Lenalee chipped with a wide smile as the male returned it with a cold-polite look before moving his injured self into the room and over to the window, where he took a good look at himself._

_Long white hair, a bandage over the left side of his face, bandages almost everywhere from broken bones, a cast over his left leg and a crutch, amongst other things. His scar stood out on his cheek as he turned back to Lenalee and smiled again._

"_It's good enough, thank you very much."_

"Haha... good times" He said dryly as he watched his brown hair turn white and a star slowly replace his sickle-like pattern on his right forehead. He chuckled dryly when he practically saw the face of Allen Walker staring back at from, before hearing the sounds of the blue ash begin to slowly fall.

'How ironic... it was Allen Walker all along...'

"_Sennen ko ha, sagashiteru..." A young boy with blonde hair sung as he danced around Envy, of whom was confined to the spot with a wide smile on his face, almost innocently looking, actually, "Daijina hatto, sagashiteru..."_

_His comrades just watched with wide eyes as the boy kept dancing around and around his chosen 'pawn', of whom was the white-haired exorcist, happily singing his song with a Ryuk plush in his arms._

"_Anata wa Atari, tashikame yo~" He finished as he stopped and hugged Envy tightly before turning to the others, one who was an exorcist, Shamus, and the others were simple finders, and poking out his tongue, "This one's mine~~ Now I want you all to memorise the song and sing, sing, SING it when you get home, ok? You know what, I think having Envy attack you as well might help you remember it! Go Envy!"_

"Funny... that song never left my head..." He muttered as the ash finally exploded and fell to the base of his wheelchair, leaving nothing left but a small silver hair in it's place and the kanji for 'love' seemingly scratched into the soil.

The past is past, the future is now, when the future becomes past, the future is wiped out...

* * *

**A/N: **;3 Almost done, my buddies


	8. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

-Man®, including Allen Walker®, Yuu Kanda®, Lavi®, Lenalee®, Komui®, Miranda® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Katsura Hoshino.

This story is written purely as a side-story to -Man® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

The character, Envy Culus is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated T due to mild course language, gore and violence. If you do not like gore, then don't read this story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
**

* * *

**Not My Time – Epilogue**

"Huh?" A young boy with shoulder-length red hair asked as mother had just offered to go on a tour of the city with them. He was about to say yes... when something stopped him. He blinked, before shaking his head roughly, "Actually, no, I feel sick, can we stay here for the day? Please?"

"If you wish."

"Envy!" A high voice called out as a tall man with long dark red hair spun around, only to be hugged tightly by a woman in a finder's outfit with chocolate coloured hair. He smiled at her brightly and hugged her back.

"Hello there Vira, how was the mission?" He asked with amusement as she began to explain the mission indetail to him, before he stopped her when a familiar ice-skating noise sounded in his ears.

Skkk. Skkk.

"Kaid." He grumbled before unclipping Tenmeisaya from his belt and hushing the finder girl; the boy then crouched and extended the sheath before one... two... three...

"UWAHH!" Crash!

Both the male and female laughed whole-heartedly as Kaid face-planted the floor before he got up and pouted at the other Exorcist, as well as the finder.

"Ne, Hey! That wasn't nice!" He whined as Envy chuckled again and helped him up with a grin, red hair tied at the nape of his neck at the time, too. "Keep scuffing the floors and you'll be in for some hell from Desiree again; remember last time? She made you hand-buff the entire cafeteria." The red-haired Australian exorcist chided as the bookman pouted, before snapping his fingers and dragging Envy off.

"There's something you've gotta see!"

"A~nd here we go!" He sung as he threw a book at Envy... who barely managed to catch it before it smacked him in the face ("Hey!"), "Read it, it's got some real interesting stuff about this guy with your name who was said to have the slowest deterioration rate in history! It took eight months for the virus to take effect! How scary is that?" Envy chuckled with a smile as he nodded and left, waving to the boy, before stopping in the empty hall and holding the book out in front of him with a smile on his lips.

'So... you recorded me after all...'

* * *

**A/N: **Voila! I'm doooooooooooooooooooone~~! Review and tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
